A birthday gift for Roxy
by Mr. Sora Majiggers
Summary: Sora's having a hard time getting a gift for his good pal Roxas...or rather he forgot all about it. XD And Riku being the good friend he is lends him a helping hand UP FOR ADOPTION IF SOMEONE WISHES TO EXPAND! FOR FURTHER INFORMATION PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A B-day gift for Roxy.

I own nothing! DX But i do own this nickel! X3 Yes I was bored when I typed this...drugs and or alcohol were not involved...or were they! XD

It was Roxas's birthday and just like every year he was dreading the presents his friends would come up with. _"Oh great its my Birthday lets see what retarded presents they come up with this year?" _said Roxas thinking aloud just before the door bell rang. _"Man I hate that thing," _thought Roxas as he went to see who it was. Hoping to see Sora hint. XD Opening the door he found Nanime and Kairi who of course the broke into song. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Roxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Happy Birthday to YOU! Ignoring the fact that they gave him that horrid nick name he was nice and did not slam the door in their face seeing as they had taken the time to give him something. They handed him the card and forced him to read every gushy, girly thing they put in there. After reading about friendship, and flowers for about five lines he was finished. They even drew poorly drawn stick figures skipping through a meadow. Roxas assumed he was the one in the middle seeing as it did not have a triangle for a skirt. Actually it didn't have anything but Roxas was polite and just simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Uh....thanks it's very...colorful?" Apparently he had said the right thing because they squealed and hugged him (a little too hard and long) and skipped happily down the road. After standing there for about five minutes he decided to go inside where he dropped the card on the coffee table and sat down to watch T.V. He flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything. He wondered what he would get from Sora bad thoughts going through his mind but he was soon distracted by the T.V "Damn it there's never anything good on" he threw the remote to the other side of the couch. It landed upside-down and changed the channel to some random soap opera. He stared at the English subtitle and decided he had nothing better to do just when something good was happening on some random Spanish soap opera the door bell rang again. "NOOOOOOOOOOO I was just about to find out if Juanita survived from that vacuum accident this had better be good." He stomped over to the door and threw it open prepared to give who ever it was an earful about interrupting someone during a very emotional moment when he saw who it was...

Mean While!

Around the same time Riku got a knock on his door and when he opened it he found a very flustered Sora. "Oh God what now Sora I have enough trouble as it is trying to figure out what to get Roxas for his B-day" At hearing this Sora eyes immediately teared up and Riku knew he was in for it. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU that's my problem. I can't figure out what to get one of my bestist friend eva!" He promptly ran to Riku's couch grabbed a pillow and proceed to cry in it. Rolling his eyes he went over and took away the now soaked pillow. "Don't worry I haven't found one either we can give him one together." Sora eye's still wet looked up at him and sniffed. "Really Riku? That's great because I totally forgot what today was and so I asked Kairi on a date (NO surprise to us!)" Riku having a brainstorming moment decided on the perfect present for Roxas. One that would leave Sora occupied Roxas happy and Kairi all to himself. After all it was no surprise that Roxas had a thing for sora. He even carried a little sora plushy along with him and you could see him every five seconds cuddling the thing. He smirked and looked over at Sora who was of course complety oblivious. "I have the perfect gift just step into my sister's room and I will tell you."(okay riku probably doesn't have a little sister but we can pretend!) Being the idiot that he is Sora skipped into the room. "Okay lets hear it Riku!" Riku simply smiled and closed the door.

Back to Roxas!

"What do you want Axel?" Roxas asked Axel who was in his coat despite the fact that it was 95 degrees outside. "I came to give you your present!" He exclaimed looking more cheerful then usual. Looking to the left of him and then to the right Roxas frown crossed his arms and said, "so where is it!" Axel clearly glad he had asked said, "Right here baby! For your B-day I will give you....ME!" Saying this he dropped his cloak and he was clothed only in a thong. Roxas's jaw practically dropped. Complety and utterly disgusted punched him in the face called him a perv and slammed the door. Axel to no eval told him it was a joke. He went home with a bloody nose. Roxas ignoring him wondered what Sora would get him with a blush. Actually hoping it was along the line of something like Axels present. Poor Axel! DX

A few hours later!

Riku and Sora drive up to Roxas's house. "Here we are sora. Let me help you out. No I insist you might dirty your outfit!" He dragged him over to Roxas's door and dropped him on his door step. Fixing a note to the front of his dress he smirked and told sora that he would be happy to take Kairi to the movies for him. Sora answered with what sounded like "go to hell" and "I'm going to kill you in your sleep". Riku waved as he drove away not before ringing the door bell. "Damn it Axel for the last time I do not want you as a pre-" He gaped at what he saw Sora was bound and gagged. His eyes were wet with tears of embarrassment. He was clothed in a pink maids outfit complete with cat ears, stocking, shoes, and a tail. Sora who was happy to see Roxas hoped he would let him go but that did not happen. Roxas read the note which read: Hey Roxas I'm all yours Riku got the outfit from his sister and let me borrow it hope you like. From Riku and Sora. Roxas smirked and thanked Sora for such a thoughtful gift. "come sora lets have a little fun." He dragged him into his house and no one paid attention to the whimpers coming from the house. And Riku went out with Kairi!

The End?


	2. Update!

Right…sooo I've decided that I didn't like how um…I wrote this fanfic and where I left off. Kind of a cheap ending I feel. Soooooooooo…I've decided that I'm going to rewrite it and make it longer and stuff. If that's okay with you guys? I kinda want opinions on it. Cause I can simply rewrite the one shot so it sounds like it wasn't written by a looser who can't write to save her life. Orrrr I can continue which I'm working on right now just in case.

Please tell me your opinion tays?


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION!

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry to admit that it's been far too long and I've lost interest in expanding this story. For me it was simply going to be a one shot and now I've returned to that idea. If someone wants to take the premise and expand on it they have my blessing! I would like a message telling me about it so I can read it though! 8D Anyway sorry if anyone really wanted it to expand and enjoy the one-shot as it is for all its silliness and simplicity! _

_Ciao~_

_ ! _


End file.
